Enemy soldiers
Every Metal Gear game has its own army of enemy soldiers. Genome Army The Genome Soldiers were a genetically enhanced next generation special forces unit, so called due to the gene therapy they had undergone. Genome soldiers had genes specialised for combat, which improved their senses and skills as a soldier. Because of this, and much to Solid Snake's dismay, most genome soldiers had little to no actual combat experience. Some said that so-called Gulf War Syndrome was partly due to the side effects of Genome Soldier testing. During the FOXHOUND rebellion, the genome army served as the army for the renegade FOXHOUND group, although their seemingly willing cooperation was partly due the brainwashing of FOXHOUND member Psycho Mantis. Following the defeat of the renegade FOXHOUND group at the hands of Solid Snake, the remainder of the genome army were rounded up and imprisoned for treason. Johnny Sasaki, however, somehow managed to avoid this. They appeared in Metal Gear Solid. Gurlukovich Mercenaries The Gurlukovich Mercenaries were a Russian mercenary unit founded by ex-GRU colonel Sergei Gurlukovich. It consisted of soldiers who had nowhere to go following the collapse of the Soviet Union, and continuously fought for their contry's return to power. Under the command of Sergei Gurlukovich, the Gurlukovich merenaries assisted he and Ocelot in taking control of the tanker during the tanker incident. They then resurfaced two years later in the Big Shell incident, during which time Olga Gurlukovich, who took command of the army following her father's death, leant the army over to the Sons of Liberty to assist them. After the Big Shell was destroyed, it was presumed that any remaining soldiers perished, although, since their leader Olga was killed, their true fate remains uncertain. They appeared in Metal Gear Solid 2. Arsenal Tengu The Arsenal Tengu were a special breed of Gurlukovich mercenaries. Several members of the army were trained as such in order to protectthe inner sanctums of Arsenal Gear from infiltration and destruction. The Tengu soldiers have masks inside their helmets that can help them breathe in biochemical environments. They can also run faster and are stronger than the normal soldier, due to the artificial tissue they have on their armour. KGB See KGB The KGB served as enemy soldiers during the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. They acted as mercenaries for Colonel Volgin, although the Ocelot unit seemed to actively oppose them. Ocelot Unit The Ocelot Unit were an elite Spetsnaz special forces unit active during the 1960s. Armed with more powerful weapons than the ordinary GRU soldiers, they were very effective at fighting as a team. They were led by none other than Major Ocelot, who would later become Revolver Ocelot. The KGB and the Ocelot unit appeared in Metal Gear Solid 3. PMC By 2014, PMC (Private Military Companies) were beginning to overtake small armies in terms of firepower. They consisted of "guns-for-hire", which were employed for combat and fought without countries or ideologies. This was well in tune with the war economy. PMCs did not just contain human soldiers, but also utilised technology such as the Gekko, provided by AT Corp. In 2014, the five largest PMCs on the planet (together equalling the American army in numbers) were owned by a single mother company: Outer Heaven, led by Liquid Ocelot. Logistically, technologically, and tactically advantaged, they were deployed all over the globe with the use of high-tech, high-end technology on the battlefield, and could come in and out of any conflict with minimal casualties. They appeared in Metal Gear Solid 4. Miscellaneous Genola Genola is a giant Genome soldier created inside a virtual reality simulation. It makes appearances in several VR missions in Metal Gear Solid: Special Missions and Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance. Gurlugon Gurlugon is a giant Gurlukovich mercenary created, like Genola, inside a virtual reality construct. It makes several appearances in Metal Gear Solid 2: Substence, in several VR missions as well acting as the main focus of Snake Tales E.